Pirates of the Caribbean Juke Box
by QueenOftheEggs
Summary: Once known as The Real Mary-Sue, this is now a Pirates of the Caribbean Juke Box. (Kelly Osbourne, Smash Mouth, Lenny Kravitz.) Read, review, request. A CHRISTMAS ACROLE ADDED
1. The Real MarySue

~Ok, this is based on the song: The Real Slim Shady by Marshall Mathers (aka Eminem) I am a HUGE Eminem fan, and I want everyone to know I give him full credit for the lyrics and beat and all that other junk. I do not mean to offend anyone who likes Eminem, however, I do mean to offend all you Mary-Sue writers and I did mention some of you in this rap. You have been warned, so don't complain or come crying to me when you see your name in here. You can flame, complain, or review however you want, I really don't give a fuck. Before I show you the rap, here are a few more warnings before you can read this.~  
  
I AM A WHITE GIRL! Rapping is not my future, I am sorry this is only meant to be a joke, I know it sucks, don't hate me for it.  
  
I AM MAKING FUN OF MARY-SUE AUTHORS! Your story might appear in here, don't cry, get over it or don't read it.  
  
DON'T STEAL MY IDEA! I have written a Jerry Springer Story and somebody stole that idea and made it very similar to mine, with some of the exact lines, DO NOT DO IT! Leave me and my ideas alone. If you have any questions regarding my rap or stories, and want to know if your version is okay EMAIL ME! Alexag12@aol.com. I have no problem, usually, if you ask beforehand and I am not left to find it on my own at FF.NET.  
  
THANKS AND ENJOY!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
*AHEM* May I have your attention please May I have your attention please Will the real Mary-Sue please stand up I repeat Will the real Mary-Sue PLEASE stand up We're gonna have a problem here  
  
Y'all act like you've never seen Pirates of the Caribbean before Us real fans' jaws on the floor Cuz Jack Sparrow's falling in love and ain't acting like a captain no more And instead of just wanting a whore He wants to settle down and have a family  
  
It's the sequel named Oh wait No wait You're kidding She didn't just write another angst scene, did she?  
  
And Elizabeth Swann said . Nothing you idiot Elizabeth's dead so Will can be a pirate  
  
Haha Mary-Sue writers love this:  
  
Chicka Chicka Chicka Jack Sparrow I'm sick of him not confessing his love To Salina Doubou, Annamaria, and that other one too  
  
Yeah I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose But no worse than what's going on in Marie The Black Rose Sometimes I write my kick ass fanfics and I only get 11 reviews While Meet Virginia gets 182  
  
What is this piece of shit? What is this piece of shit? If I'm lucky you rabid fangirls will cease to exist And next time I see one labeled romance I hope I will resist And not read that piece of shit  
  
Of course it makes perfect sense For Jack to go back And profess his undying love for Elizabeth  
  
We ain't nothing but writers Well some of us are horny bitches Who write these nasty fuck scenes so they can stroke their clitoris But if we can allow these Mary-Sue's and OOC's Then there's no reason why Jack and Will can't elope  
  
But if you feel like I feel I got the antidote Real writers wave your pantyhose Sing the chorus An' it goes:  
  
I'm Mary-Sue Yes I'm the real Mary-Sue All you other Mary-Sues Are just imitating So won't the real Mary-Sue Please Stand up, Please Stand up Cause I'm Mary-Sue Yes I'm the real Mary-Sue All you other Mary-Sues Are just imitating So won't the real Mary-Sue Please Stand up Please Stand up  
  
Maiden of the Moon Elves doesn't have to write parodies to get reviews Well I do So I'll just make fun of her and you too You think I give a damn about some flamers? Half of you authors haven't even seen the movie Let alone know what's happening  
  
But Alex isn't is mean To make fun of people With an IQ of negative 3?  
  
Why so I can just sit back here And watch this website get filled with more pointless crap See look at that Another revisited beach scene With Elizabeth and Jack  
  
Shit Kita Chan better switch me chairs So I can sit next to Pineapplelint and Megan@Midnight and we can argue Over which story is worse Teenboppers of the Like Caribbean was almost as bad as that one by Damaia It's called Jess! And she had to advertise in her review for the Tide Goes In  
  
I sit down and try to find some good fics But they're all hidden in these fucked up bits About nasty girl's with real big tits!  
  
GAHHHH!  
  
I'm sick of you little Mary-Sue's You leave me so confused Grammar and plot are totally abused  
  
And there's a million of you all the same Exactly the same With only a difference in your name's But other than that there is no change Jessie, Sarah, Megan, and Lydia You're all the same  
  
Cause I'm Mary-Sue Yes I'm the real Mary-Sue All you other Mary-Sues Are just imitating So won't the real Mary-Sue Please Stand up, Please Stand up Cause I'm Mary-Sue Yes I'm the real Mary-Sue All you other Mary-Sues Are just imitating So won't the real Mary-Sue Please Stand up Please Stand up  
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to Cuz I'm only giving you things everybody thinks about The only difference is I actually found a constructive way To put it in writing  
  
I just get on my computer And start writing something super And then I see shit like All She Ever Dreamed And its gotten fucken 10 reviews Then I wonder why I only get 14  
  
Cuz at the rate it's going In a month There won't be any real fanfics showing Pinching myself in the shoulder Telling myself it's only a dream  
  
And every single story has a Mary-Sue lurking And the plot isn't working Jack spitting out romantic words And Will's suddenly Norrington's love slave And the shock of it all sent me to an early grave  
  
So would the real Mary-Sue please stand up And just get the fuck Up outta here So we can have good stories here And be happy to know that all Mary-Sues have to leave  
  
I'm Mary-Sue Yes I'm the real Mary-Sue All you other Mary-Sues Are just imitating So won't the real Mary-Sue Please Stand up, Please Stand up Cause I'm Mary-Sue Yes I'm the real Mary-Sue All you other Mary-Sues Are just imitating So won't the real Mary-Sue Please Stand up Please Stand up  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked it! Flames will be laughed at! But go ahead you sissies, send me some! Please review! Thanks! If you want more give me suggestions! 


	2. Get the Slashin' Started

Okay this is in response to The Noble Platypus's request. She asked for a "song mocking bizarre slash pairings" Unfortunately I must admit that I DO like slash. But I agree in a sense that it is absolutely pointless to have a slash pairing with no plot, no story, and where everyone is way OOC. It is almost as bad as a Mary-Sue. Keyword: ALMOST!!! Anyways, I do like slash where it's not fucking pornography and the story actually makes sense. So I am making fun of the following in the song:  
  
Slash that sucks Slash that makes no sense Porny Slash.  
  
I credit the artist Pink. This is going along with her song: Get the Party Started. It probably isn't as good as The Real Mary- Sue but you must understand that I have classes on Saturday, and lots of homework. So if you don't like it you can suck my left and then suck my fucking cock. (Yeah suck my rooster!) Anyway review and enjoy:  
  
JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight.  
  
Get the Slashin' started on a Saturday night everybody's waiting for Jack to arrive He'll be cruisin's into Port Royal in 10 Minutes and he'll be bringin' pirate friends  
  
He's got lots of style Check his sexy eyeliner But all he wants is Will it couldn't be more finer  
  
JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight There's lots of slash lots of slash JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight  
  
Will jumps on the Pearl admitting defeat Cruisn' to Tortuga they'll be checking the scene Pull into a tavern and they'll be making out fast No longer PG-13 when there's fingers in Will's ass  
  
Run into an inn and Jack is so hard He'll relieve himself In Will's backyard  
  
JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight There's lots of slash lots of slash JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight Get this slashin' started  
  
There makin' a connection  
  
In the small room Will start's yellin' louder as Jack starts to zoom Jack is almost finished as he starts to climax When he has finished they both start to pant  
  
Now I've finished reading This plotless story And it made no sense It's just really gory  
  
JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight There's lots of slash lots of slash JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK and Will are gonna be slashin' tonight  
  
Get this slashin' started ohhhhh Get the slashin' started right now Get this slashin's started Get this slashin' started Get this slashin started . . . . right now!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, when I get enough of you, I will be making a song about all of you. Don't worry it ain't TOO bad lolol! So please keep reviewing and requesting. Or else this will be shut down! 


	3. Losing Grip can't think of better title

This is a little less amusing then my other two. This isn't poking fun at anyone and nobody requested it. It's a somber little one about Jack getting abandoned on the island. Jack is singing it to Barbossa as he is abandoned on the island. Here are some reminders, rules and such.  
  
This popped into my head in the shower. If you don't like it, then don't hate me. Get a fucking life and flame me. All right? Go ahead flame me bitch!! This is more solemn, and it's mainly making fun of the stupidity of Avril Lavigne's lyrics. If you like Avril, you may not like this. Once again request to keep this alive. I am currently working on a Jack the monkey song. I'm not sure which song to use though, any ideas, post it! Thanks. Remember, I will be writing a song in dedication to all my reviewers, so make sure you review!  
4. Wherever I have done the following: MonkAy BarbossAy I mean for you  
to pronounce the end like your saying the letter A, it just flows better  
okay?  
  
This is to the beat of Avril Lavigne's song Losing Grip. Jack is singing  
it to Barbossa.  
  
Are you aware of what you did to me BarbossAy?  
I let you on my ship even with your ugly face  
You used to listen to me you used to trust me  
Why'd it have to be this way, why did you plan this MutinAy?  
  
Now you've left me sittin' on this island  
Wantin' to be dyin'  
That's when I decided  
  
I'll use my hair  
I'll rope sea turtles  
I'll make your blood curdle  
Sinkin' to Davvy Jones  
  
You  
You think your winning  
But I'll save my shot  
And you'll get caught  
And I'll beat you alone  
  
Was I just another captain  
And a horrible disgrace?  
And to think I chose you  
To be my first mate  
  
Didn't I treat you well?  
I even let you keep  
That damn smellAy  
MonkAy  
  
Now you've left me sittin' on this island  
Wantin' to be dyin'  
That's when I decided  
  
I'll use my hair  
I'll rope sea turtles  
I'll make your blood curdle  
Sinkin' to Davvy Jones  
  
You  
You think your winning  
But I'll save my shot  
And you'll get caught  
And I'll beat you alone  
  
Beat you alone  
Beat you alone  
Beat you alone  
I'll beat you Alone!  
  
You and your guys  
Why shouldn't I kill you all  
Cuz I'll save my shot  
And you'll get caught  
I'll beat you alone  
You You think your winning  
But I'll save my shot  
And you'll get caught  
And I'll beat you alone  
You stole me ship  
It makes me flip  
I'll beat you alone  
I'll save my shot  
And you'll get caught  
I'll beat you alone  
You, you think you're winning  
You stole my ship  
It makes me flip  
And I'll beat you alone! 


	4. I'm a Believer

Hey everyone, I wracked my brain for about 10 minutes, and came up with yet ANOTHER song. LOL! But, I am running out of ideas, I need more suggestions, and more songs to write them to. KITA CHAN: I am sorry but I cannot do a Jack the Monkey theme song to the song you suggested because A= the site I use to find songs does not have it listed and B= I have never heard of it, thus I cannot get the beats correctly. Sorry, do you have any more?  
  
Anyways this is about Will Turner lol, a delightful little one that isn't that funny, but I thought it was cute. It's called I'm a Believer and you need to sing it to the tune of Smash Mouth's Song, I think it's called I'm a Believer but I'm not sure, anyway, enjoy!  
  
I thought eunuchs were only in those fairy tales Didn't know that they could be for real Until I met Will Turner He's Bootstrap's son Took him to Tortuga to have some fun  
  
And then I saw his pack Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of manly parts He's got none (OHHHH) I'm a believer You couldn't see something If you tried  
  
I thought that all men were well-equipped But that night I was proved so wrong (Oh yeah!) At first I thought it was a trick Then he started to cry I guess he didn't lie . . .  
  
And then I saw his pack Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of manly parts He's got none (OHHHH) I'm a believer You couldn't see something If you tried  
  
What's the use of dating Cuz it won't be fun When I wanted loving I got none!  
  
And then I saw his pack Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of manly parts He's got none (OHHHH) I'm a believer You couldn't see something If you tried  
  
And then I saw his pack Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of manly parts Now I'm a believer (yeah yeah yeah YEAH yeah!)  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Then I saw his pack  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace . . .  
  
Of manly parts  
  
I'm a believer . . . ! 


	5. Song 5

A/N: Okay I'm working on the requests I've gotten so far, but just FYI I will need a lot more. So don't hesitate, give me ideas, and I will do my best to use them. Feel free to email me just label you email FANFICTION, I get a lot of clutter and I don't want to accidentally delete anything. Alexag12@aol.com is my address. This is a thank you to all my reviewers, and keep them coming!  
  
Sing this to the tune of Mambo #5 . . . remember that song lol?  
  
1, 2, 3 and uh 9 Everybody on the Pearl So come on let's ride To Tortuga The pirates get drunk But I really wanna Get reviews Like I did last week Keep 'em coming Cuz your talk ain't cheap I like Kita Chan, Anolinde and the Second Geek And as I continue You know they're so sweet So what can I do? I must thank them Cuz they are so cool And Captain Jack He'd say hi to But right now he's busy with a strumpet  
  
A little bit of Sara in my life A little bit of Huntress by my side A little bit of Pocicle Babe's all I need A little bit of The Noble Platypus's what I seek A little bit of cat4556 in the sun A little bit of Beau Dimant all night long A little bit of HealerAriel here I am A little bit of Elizabeth makes me mad!  
  
Song #5!  
  
I type up and down And move it all around Nod your head to the sound And move your ass all around Take a review in the morning and one tonight Then I write a stupid song And it really bites But you all seem to like maybe I wrote it right  
  
A little bit of Mamushi in my life A little bit of Lolly by my side A little bit of FireDrake's all I need A little bit of Era-lynne's what I seek A little bit of Rachel in the sun A little bit of kouga2 all night long A little bit of Will, wouldn't be so bad And a lot of Jack makes me real glad  
  
Strumpet! Fuck the Strumpet!  
  
This is Song #5  
  
Ha ha ha!  
  
A little bit of my other stories in my life A little bit of Mary-Sues need to die A little bit of slash is all I need A creative OC is what I seek No more nasty fuck scenes with no point Or Jack and Elizabeth fucking all night Some more variety would make my day And if you don't like it, why read it anyway?  
  
I've been through Tons of Mary-Sues And if you're an author of one like that You deserve a good slap!  
  
Song #5  
  
**I KNOW it was lame, but I HAD to thank you guys, somehow!** Thanks, keep reviewing, I will do my best to get more, oh yeah and please request! I NEED REQUESTS! 


	6. Blacksmiths and Governor's Daughters

First of all: This is the HUGEST APOLOGY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!! As most of you know I have been updating pretty regularly even though school has started and I even have Saturday classes (bleck). But because the last year I got a D+ on an exam, a C in math, two B's in S.S. and French and a B+ in Science (the only thing I got an A+ in was English, go figure) my parental units decided that I was no longer able to be online or watch TV, or play my video games during the week and only on the weekend when ALL MY HOMEWORK IS DONE. Well, I plan on negotiating the "until homework is done policy" but anyways, I ignored them and continued faithfully updating, with only a few minor scrapes here or there, until one day . . . . dun dun dun!!! I made the big mistake and the conversation went like so.  
  
(I had been assigned only about 20 minutes of homework because all sophomores were on a retreat. I finished my homework at 5 pm and went online from 6-9:22 pm)  
  
Me: La la la typety typety!  
  
Mom: Alex, you should turn your light on when doing homework, plus you better not be up too much later doing it, you've been in here for HOURS!! (begins annoyingly fiddling with my room)  
  
Me: Oh I've been done since 5. (oops STUPID BRAIN)  
  
Mom: So what are you doing??!!  
  
Me: uh. . . er well (come on dammit come up with a lie come up with a lie . . . but don't admit to being on fanfic, then they'll think your really a POTC physco . . . ) checking my mail?  
  
Mom: (Loud so dad can hear) I THOUGHT THE RULE WAS NO ONLINE DURING THE WEEK??!!  
  
Me: (whispering) Well, Patrick (younger brother) has been getting to watch TV EVERY NIGHT to watch the damn red sox (good one!)  
  
Well, all in all it ended up with my mom riling my dad up, him coming in, ripping out the accesses card to the internet and now I can only get it when I say I'm doing homework. So here's the deal-o YO! lol. I will type as much as I can during the week, and when I get the chance I will upload every little single thing I have done. So you must excuse typos, I'm rushing here!!! Staying up till midnight scribbling notes in my notepad about chapters and shit, so be NICE!!!  
  
Anyways, this song came to me when I . . .well, I dunno where it came from, the important thing is that it came to me right. Since I'm not online right now, I forget who requested it but someone asked for the Black Eyed Peas, Where is the Love, I am changing it but using the song, is that okay? Also, it will take awhile because it is a complicated one to rhyme and is really long! Sorry, and whoever your name is (so sorry but I can't read the reviews right now!!) you will get credited for part of the song and if you want to know what I have so far, just email me with the title: BLACK EYED PEAS okay, exactly like that. BLACK EYED PEAS. Thanks and here's the lame song I made up.  
  
Sing to the tune of Boys and Girls by Good Charlotte  
  
Governor's Daughters and Blacksmiths  
  
Educated with little money He's unkempt but sweet as honey And he ends up stuttering in most conversations About Elizabeth because of his infatuation Cause even though he's poor he plans on getting her a wedding ring  
  
Governor's Daughters don't like lowly blacksmiths Proper Ladies don't associate with pirates  
  
Corsets and bonnets She expects boys to right sonnets About her amazing beauty She gets what she wants cuz she's rich and sappy And her love it always comes with a fee Because she was born to live life easy  
  
Governor's Daughters don't like lowly blacksmith's Proper Ladies don't associate with pirates And poor marries poor and rich marries rich Because in 1630 there weren't rebel bitches Governor's Daughters don't like lowly blacksmith's Proper Ladies don't associate with pirates And poor marries poor and rich marries rich Because in 1630 there weren't rebel bitches  
  
Elizabeth's a ho!  
  
Governor's Daughters don't like lowly blacksmith's Proper Ladies don't associate with pirates And poor marries poor and rich marries rich Because in 1630 there weren't rebel bitches Governor's Daughters don't like lowly blacksmith's Proper Ladies don't associate with pirates And poor marries poor and rich marries rich Because in 1630 there weren't rebel bitches  
  
Elizabeth Swann marrying Bootstrap's son? The paparazzi will be having some fun Elizabeth Swann marrying Bootstrap's son? The paparazzi will be having some fun Elizabeth Swann marrying Bootstrap's son? The paparazzi will be having some fun Elizabeth Swann marrying Bootstrap's son? The paparazzi will be having some fun  
  
(yes I know that there were no paparazzi in the 1600's lol F oFF! lol jk, I LOVE YOU ALL!!) More requests please. And apology to whoever wanted to hear Jack has got a gun, it's too hard for me to figure it out, any others?? 


	7. Jack Sparrow!

I was in kind of a Halloween mood when I wrote this, so bear with me. It's fairly self-explanatory. Just read it and you'll understand. I hope I got the beat right, I only got the chance to listen to the beat once, and then I had to just download the lyrics and try and match it to the words. As always please review and request! Thanks!!!!  
  
Sing to the tune of Ghostbusters.  
  
If someone stole your girl And you want her back Who you gonna call?  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
If an undead crew Is preparing to attack Who you gonna call?  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
I ain't afraid of no pirate I ain't afraid of no pirate  
  
If you've stolen Aztec gold And now you're cursed Who you gonna call?  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
Damn, somebody stole your favorite purse Who you gonna blame?  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
I ain't afraid of no pirate I ain't afraid of no pirate  
  
Who you gonna call?  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
If you wanna have fun In Tortuga Just call  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
I ain't afraid of no pirate  
  
I hear he still owns the Pearl  
  
I ain't afraid of no pirate  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!  
  
Who you gonna call?  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
The hottest pirate in the seven seas It's gotta be  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
Let me tell you something There ain't no better pirate than him!  
  
I ain't afraid of no pirate I ain't afraid of no pirate  
  
Don't get caught by Norrington Oh No!  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
Back off you whore He ain't yours no more It's time for me to call  
  
Jack Sparrow!  
  
GO!  
  
Who you gonna call?  
  
Jack Sparrow  
  
Who you gonna call?  
  
Jack Sparrow  
  
Who you gonna call?  
  
Jack Sparrow!!!  
  
A/N: I am currently working on something GENIUS!! Please keep reviewing, I'd like 75 reviews eventually? Think we can do it lol? Well, anyways, keep requesting, I'll do my best! (Black Eyed Peas are next!!!) 


	8. Ragetti's Song

Okay, for all you juke box lovers . . . I wrote a total of 3 songs in less than 20 minutes, that HAS to be a record lol! I dunno if you guys are gonna like em, this one I liked cuz it was different, and uhhh I dunno, sing to the tune of Christina Aguilera's song Beautiful. I have dubbed it Ragetti's song. LOL!!! Enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah and review please!!!  
  
Ok here goes!!!  
  
(Begins with croaky attempt to moan/sing in a high pitched voice like the intro of original song)  
  
Everyday is so difficult It's hard to see Considering  
  
I only have one real eye The other's wood Not glass like it should  
  
But I'm a pirate No matter what they say Don't make fun of me Cause I'm a pirate The best pirate who sailed The seven seas Me and Pintel too So don't you treat us bad today  
  
Just because I like to wear dresses Doesn't mean I'm gay So please don't say That I am when you know I'm not I'm a little stupid Aren't we all? Cuz we're pirates  
  
Cause I'm a pirate No matter what they say Don't make fun of me Cause I'm a pirate The best pirate who sailed The seven seas Me and Pintel too So don't you treat us bad today  
  
No matter what we do No matter what we say We still can't convince them That we are not gay No matter where we go I will always Always Have this wooden eye, YEAH!  
  
Cause I'm a pirate No matter what they say Don't make fun of me Cause I'm a pirate The best pirate who sailed The seven seas Me and Pintel too So don't you treat us bad today  
  
Hope you liked!!!  
  
Once again review and all that chocolaty goodness!  
  
Mmmm candy! 


	9. Father Don't Preach

Ok this is um . . . odd, to say the least. It's actually quite scary.  
  
Anyways . . . Sing to the tune of Kelly Osbourne's Papa Don't Preach. That's all I have to say about that . . .  
  
Father I know you're going to be upset But now I don't love that blacksmith Will Turner is just not right for me  
  
And I don't love the Commodore Now you're prolly thinkin' I'm a whore  
  
But that's not true cause I love this one so much  
  
This time he's not a guy But trust me she's all right She might be a pirate but she loves me  
  
Please Father don't preach I'm in love so deep Father don't preach With her I barely sleep But I made up my mind I love Annamaria Ooh ooh I love Annamria Ooh!  
  
She says that we won't marry And fuck having a family We'll just get our own ship And rule the Caribbean  
  
But Will tells me that it's just lust Well it's not oh, it's worth so much Nobody understands Except her and me  
  
Please Father don't preach I'm in love so deep Father don't preach With her I barely sleep But I made up my mind I love Annamaria Ooh ooh I love Annamria Ooh!  
  
Daddy Daddy if you could only see Her sexy body You'd wanna join in Cuz she's so kinky She's so kinky  
  
So Please Father don't preach I'm in love so deep Father don't preach With her I barely sleep But I made up my mind I love Annamaria Ooh ooh I love Annamria Ooh!  
  
You can't stop me Daddy Cuz we'll sail away  
  
You can't stop me Daddy Cuz we'll sail away together  
  
Yeah!  
  
Uh yeah REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
*GO RED SOX!!!!* 


	10. I love that Swann Girl

This is just wrong . . . as with all of my stories . . . enjoy . . . review . . . request  
  
Sing to tune of Puddle of Mud's She fucking hates me  
  
Ok here ya go!  
  
Met a girl on a ship from England I fell in love found out first hand That making out with a 10 year old Has problems that I didn't know OH!  
  
Now I'm in a filthy brig All cuz she's flat While I have a wig a wig  
  
And yeah, I'm old enough to be her dad But that really don't make it bad  
  
I love the Swann girl Trust I love that Swann girl La la la la I pushed too hard And she screamed so loud I blew an eardrum And her dad took her away  
  
Yeah I know she's the governor's daughter That's what makes her so much hotter She's so sexy with her hair in curls And those set of stringed pearls  
  
I love the Swann girl Trust I love that Swann girl La la la la I pushed too hard And she screamed so loud I blew an eardrum And her dad took her away  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalalala Trust! Lalalalalalalalalalalala Trust! Lalalalalalalalalalala  
  
She screamed so loud I blew and ear drum Her daddy took her away!  
  
That's the story out at sea Of that Swann girl and me  
  
When she's older we'll try again That way she'll be 30 and I'll be 110  
  
I love the Swann girl Trust I love that Swann girl La la la la I pushed too hard And she screamed so loud I blew an eardrum And her dad took her away 


	11. ANNAMARIA

A/n: Hey just FYI I had this all written out but then forgot where I put it. I have this one and another one on the way. I'm gonna need more help though. . . NOW cd's can only get you so far . . . anyway please request and sorry I haven't been updating frequently. Ok! Here it is!  
  
Sing to the tune of American Woman by Lenny Kravitz  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Annamaria Pirate babe Annamaria You got it made  
  
You don't got to get married young Get to stay out late and have fun Sailing ships with pirate guys Sounds like a really awesome time  
  
Annamaria A pirate lass Annamaria Sometimes a pain in the ass  
  
Annamaria You're a pirate babe Annamaria Girl you got it made  
  
You can let your long hair down And you don't always have to smile, you frown Don't have to cook or clean With your left hook that's all you need  
  
Annamaria You're a pirate babe Annamaria Girl you got it made  
  
UNG!  
  
Annamaria You're a pirate babe Annamaria Girl you got it made  
  
You get a cool sword and a gun too Free to sail the ocean so blue Don't need a man with you Don't need someone to cling onto Keep your hair down so low Doesn't go in a bun or fro*  
  
Annamaria You're a pirate babe Annamaria Girl you've got it made  
  
Annamaria A pirate lass Annamaria Sometimes a pain in the ass  
  
She's gotta go She's gotta escape She's gotta go She's gotta sail away Bye bye Bye bye Bye bye Bye bye Bye bye  
  
She's meant to be free Not chained to me or you Watch her sail away To an ocean so blue (fadeout)  
  
Fro as in AFRO!!!!  
  
Hoped you liked it! 


	12. 12 Days of POTC

You guys . . . I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO PUT IN A CHRISTMAS CAROL!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! I'm SO HORRIBLE!!!! So . . . . this is a belated Christmas song for all you POTC fans out there! It's gonna sound cheap and generic but you know what. . . if you don't like it, tough fruitcake (do people get fruitcake anymore? I don't, and I never had. I never got that joke anyway.must be an old people thing) anyway, here it is and if you want a Hanukah song or kwanza song or whatever else is out there let me know, just send me the lyrics or something. HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!  
  
Ahem . . . . the very generic and often used Christmas song for POTC!  
  
On the first day of Chritmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the second day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 2 cursed pirates and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the third day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates, and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates, and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 5 eunuchs, 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates, and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 6 pompous governors, 5 eunuchs, 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates and a Pirates o the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 7 pirate brands, 6 pompous governors, 5 eunuchs, 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates, and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 8 wenches slapping, 7 pirate brands, 6 pompous commodores, 5 eunuchs, 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 9 parrots squawking, 8 wenches slapping 7 pirate brands, 6 pompous commodores, 5 eunuchs, 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 10 wooden eyeballs, 9 parrots squawking, 8 wenches slapping 7 pirate brands, 6 pompous commodores, 5 eunuchs, 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 11 hangmans hanging 10 wooden eyeballs, 9 parrots squawking, 8 wenches slapping 7 pirate brands, 6 pompous commodores, 5 eunuchs, 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me 12 ships a sinking 11 hangmans hanging 10 wooden eyeballs, 9 parrots squawking, 8 wenches slapping 7 pirate brands, 6 pompous commodores, 5 eunuchs, 4 rum tankards, 3 corsets, 2 cursed pirates and a Pirates of the Caribbean DVD  
  
Hehehe, yes I KNOW that was lame but I had to write it fast! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates here I will do my best but I feel so lame . . .I don't wanna sound like some generic broken record . . . . . . . wait . . . . nevermind. 


End file.
